


【丞农】Drunk（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: cn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【丞农】Drunk（R）

范丞丞*陈立农  
（这个是陈立信，不是甜农！不喜勿入！）  
车！醉酒被下药忠犬攻*冷淡别扭单纯受  
未成年自觉下车，上车请评论

“你确定这样真的好吗？”徐圣恩看着黄明昊往范丞丞酒杯里加的药，万年一次有点良心发现。  
“有什么不好的，助兴之药，不长期服用又不伤身。”黄明昊一边摇晃着杯身让药粉溶解一边频频回头观察去盥洗室的范丞丞有没有没回来，“谁叫他一直跟我说农农太冷淡都不让他碰，我可是为了兄弟两肋插刀了，这药不好拿。”  
我看你是要坑兄弟被插两刀。  
徐圣恩想起范丞丞一脸得瑟地公开他和陈立农关系时他们仨也是在这个酒吧，那人把陈立农吹得天花乱坠什么超可爱超优秀超会照顾人，结果脑子里已经脑补了要不要告范丞丞诱拐未成年正太的徐圣恩最后的意识是看着一个不苟言笑的比他们所有人还高的黑衣青年毫不费力地用目测起码490的怪力拉走了烂醉的的范丞丞。  
酷盖。社会。惹不起。  
所以现在范丞丞抱怨陈立农总是不愿意给他压的时候，徐圣恩真的一丁点都不意外，一丁点都不同情，甚至还想问他一句心里有没有点Balance。  
“不是，你这样真的能促进两人感情吗？”徐圣恩觉得自己没见过比范丞丞更傻的人，也没见过比黄明昊更损的人，给自己兄弟下药来解决问题这人干事？  
“如果促进了，那就是我温州小机灵日行一善。”  
“那如果…农农因为这事把范丞丞飞了呢？”  
“那就是我普渡众生了。”黄明昊露出一个狡黠的笑容，“你个糙直男不懂，农农真的只是看着冷淡，实际上超可爱。”  
“你们又在说些什么？”范丞丞坐回来，想也没想就拿起杯子继续喝了，“你们能不能行了？主意也出不出来，酒也不能喝…喝啊！说好的借酒消愁呢？”  
“你少喝点吧丞哥，一会儿你家那位看着你喝醉回去又小眼一耷拉把你直接锁门外…”徐圣恩话还没说完就被打断了。  
“你才小眼！你睁没睁开都看不清地那种！”范丞丞完全抓错重点，用两根手指把自己的眼睛撑大，“你见过这么明亮的下垂眼吗！你见过这么温柔的单眼皮吗！你…”  
“喝喝喝！就你有男朋友了不起啊！”看着范丞丞把下药的酒一饮而尽后黄明昊也来劲了，举起杯子继续灌，“来！不醉不归！”  
一直到范丞丞感觉脑瓜子疼，坐在车上扯开领带也接不了身上一阵阵燥热的时候，他才意识到了这不仅仅是醉酒。  
完蛋陈立农会不会真的直接把自己锁门外吧。  
不能吧…明明应该担心自己的处境，但范丞丞一想到陈立农的神情和模样只觉得药效在加速发作，“师傅…麻烦开…开快一点。”

“让我做好不好…我难受…”范丞丞感觉身体的燥热一股股地涌动，就像海底火山爆发前从裂缝里咕噜噜冒出的气泡一阳。  
“不做。”陈立农不耐烦地推开黏过来的人，呼在脸上的酒气让他觉得很不舒服。  
“可是我好难受…”范丞丞撑着头，那张严肃起来时霸总得不得了的俊脸配上此刻低落委屈的表情又压抑到爆炸的低音让整个房间的空气都要变得燥热了，“…不解决的话会死掉。”  
陈立农被喝醉酒后力气奇大的范丞丞压在大床上胡乱亲吻，那不老实的双手已经滑进衬衣下摆开始点火，虽然很生气对方出去喝酒还没警惕性到别人下药，但看着对方一路跌跌撞撞地忍到回来而且明明下嘴已经不知轻重地留下好几个红印子还没随便找个人抒发欲/望而在这里一遍遍央求自己又莫名心软，一用力把范丞丞推开，“去客厅。”  
范丞丞虽然醉得厉害但也听出了陈立农的坚决，“…我…我不要睡客厅。”  
陈立农认命地闭上眼睛，明明刚刚差点进门就被强奸的是自己，为什么范丞丞这样委屈的表情他却承受不住，认命地自己解开皮带，“卧室没KY了，五秒内你从客厅拿不过来的话就不做了。”

等范丞丞用百米冲刺的速度把KY拿回卧室时，陈立农正在扯着自己的领带，嘟囔着就不该把醉汉放进房间。  
领带刚扯掉就被从身后抱住，范丞丞修长的手指抚摸过陈立农突起的喉结，在陈立农刚把衬衣扣子解开时就一个猛扯，质量上好的布料倒是没有裂开，但是卡在臂弯处勒出红痕，陈立农有点火大地瞪了范丞丞一眼，“我的衣服！”  
“那件衣服又不好看…”换成平时范丞丞被他一瞪肯定直接道歉了，但现在箭在弦上的醉汉毫无求生欲地把衣服粗暴地剥了下来，把人压回柔软的大床上在肩头烙下一连串急促的吻，“…你不穿最好看。”  
陈立农本来一直在自我催眠不要和喝醉的人计较，但是在范丞丞直接进了两根沾满润滑剂的手指痛得他身体一缩的时候还是差点没一脚把人踢开，“你醉成这样…你到底知不知道你在干嘛！”  
其实后半句“你弄疼我了”陈立农硬是没好意思说，范丞丞虽然神经大条又时常脱线可是体贴起来从来没话说，每次求欢的时候自己冷脸相对对方也毫不气馁地像大型金毛一样半哄半骗地把自己拐上床伺候得舒舒服服的，陈立农爱死了对方满足自己虚荣心的样子，就像他也只是表面看着冷淡但从来学不会真正拒绝恋人的要求一样暗搓搓地互宠，他和范丞丞好上时这个人已经对外范泽言对内福西西了，现在这个急躁粗暴的毛头小子倒是陈立农没见过的，一时间有点陌生，却又不可避免地觉得对方这不由分说的样子帅得要命。  
范丞丞略带疑惑地看了陈立农一眼，手指熟门熟路地按上陈立农的敏感点，看着平常骄傲得像一只狮子一样的人弓起身子，“我只对农农你这样啊。”  
就算沾染了酒气，范丞丞的眼睛也依然清澈无比，陈立农看着那双眼睛执迷地盯着自己时，突然伸手大力推开范丞丞。  
以为对方突然反悔的范丞丞想也没想按着人又是一顿猛亲，陈立农要强得要死，每次做爱都得自己语气上用哄行动上用强才能让他张开双腿，毫无章法地一顿猛亲在他仅剩的记忆里是很好使的一招。  
然而陈立农却强硬地挥开他，哑着嗓子，“…你给我起来。”  
“我不…”范丞丞低哑着嗓子，他不明白自己现在这么难受为什么陈立农都不肯帮帮自己。  
知道自己行为被误会的陈立农小小声地挤出几个字，“…你涨太难受了，我先帮你口一次。”

感动逞强一时爽，真正实践火葬场。  
陈立农感觉自己嘴被塞得满满当当的时候其实上才含进去一半，他不擅长做这档子事，范丞丞平常舍不得或者也没胆子像现在这样按着自己脖子让自己给他口，咸腥的味道弥漫在鼻尖，好不容易吞进去完的时候陈立农感觉自己像是要窒息，然而范丞丞居然就开始动了，而且因为陈立农极少给自己口所以他的动作热切又激烈，没几下就顶得陈立农喉道酸软。  
“唔…唔！”陈立农说不出话，范丞丞进出的动作让他整个头颅都被撞得发麻，来不及咽下的唾液被带出，略硬的耻毛刮红了陈立农的脸，然而范丞丞连偶尔被自己没收好的牙齿刮蹭了几下也全然不在意，整个人都是舒服得微眯起眼睛的样子，手都插进了陈立农短短的头发。  
有那么舒服吗？被噎得想吐的陈立农被范丞丞这种投入又感动的表情惊到了，忍辱负重地干脆自己也闭上眼配合范丞丞的疯狂抽动，努力地伸出舌头舔舐性器上面的经络，听着对方满足的吸气声感觉到了一些成就感。  
陈立农从来是拉不下脸做这种事的，身为Man帅有型的男人要是有一天别人说他会心甘情愿跪着帮人口，高雄小拳王能一拳打碎对方所有的牙，可是现在他居然因为范丞丞的满足也觉得满足，甚至开始反思对方是不是已经有这个想法很久了只是碍于对自己爆棚自尊心的维护一直没提过。  
几次差点让陈立农吐出来的深喉后范丞丞终于射了出来，来不及完全退出因此白浊的液体沾染上陈立农的脸，平时被抓得一丝不苟才觉得自己形象足够成熟的大背头早就被弄乱了，散落在额前露出很久不曾被人看见的刘海造型，眼睛里都是被呛出来的泪水。  
“你真的是农农吗…可是农农不会做这种事…”范丞丞露出一丝傻气的笑容，手揉搓着陈立农的脸。  
范丞丞竟然会因为自己帮他口了一次就感动成这样吗，陈立农有点害羞地别过头，却还是习惯性地嘴硬，“下不为例。”  
“嗯，是我的巨农没错。”没凶了一句不怒反笑的范丞丞心满意足地抱着陈立农亲了一口，重新开拓后一寸寸地挺入。  
高温的肠壁包裹着硬挺的性器，范丞丞刚刚才恢复一点的理智一下子又被抛到了九霄云外，他没等陈立农完全适应就已经大开大合地动起来，一下一下像打桩似的把陈立农钉在床头，酒后的力度让陈立农还没来得及开口骂就被顶得说不出完整的话来，硕大的龟头一下下碾压过敏感点让陈立农的身体像连续被电击一样感受着令人头皮发麻的快感，“…你…你吃错药了啊？”  
“对啊，我媳妇果然关心我…”范丞丞强壮的手臂抱着陈立农的腰进攻，对方嚷嚷着练了好久的肌肉全化成了弹性十足的胸肌，腰和腿还是细得不行，在现在紧绷的状态下肌肉呈现出好看的线条，催发着范丞丞本来就爆发的欲望。  
XXX。  
那句话TMD是问句吗？  
陈立农简直被对方不以为耻反以为荣的态度和这个称呼气得要死，抬起头来一口咬在范丞丞肩膀上，范丞丞居然顺势推举着他的臀部把人往自己怀里带，伸出一只手强行捏着陈立农的脖子让他弯下高傲的脖脊接受自己的吻，下体因为体位的突然变化而进得更深入，陈立农喉间发出抑制不住的呜呜声，嘴巴却被严丝合缝地堵住。  
范丞丞嘴里酒味散去带着他独有的薄荷香让陈立农忍不住沉溺其中，但是下身被戳到胃的感觉让他觉得羞耻，想挣开却又被按回怀里，在自下而上的顶弄中居然直接射了出来。  
范丞丞的脸上都是汗水，亮晶晶地顺着他挺直的鼻梁往下淌，他看着平常骄傲地不可一世的陈立农此时哑着嗓子喊“不要了…”，却只想把人更深地拆开了吃入腹中。  
范丞丞把刚高潮过神情涣散的陈立农又放回床上，架起一条长腿以十字交叉地方式顶入，压着对方敏感点划圈，陈立农完全顾不上面子什么的了拿起身下的枕头就往范丞丞脸上砸，“住手啊啊啊…！”  
太丢脸了，被以这样完全看到交合处的姿势操到承受不住，偏偏自己的小穴还紧咬着不放这种认知简直碾压着陈立农的自尊，压根不敢相信也不能想象他泥泞湿滑的小穴被带出嫣红的媚肉配上他一副明明濒临崩溃还死死不求饶的倔强样子简直勾死人。  
范丞丞直接挥开糊到眼前的枕头，不顾陈立农不可置信的反应，像狼一样狠狠入侵着。他当然知道陈立农是爱他的，但是陈立农始终没有不会展现出自己弱势的一面来给人心疼他的机会，但范丞丞现在往里一下一下戳着，仿佛现在在努力进入的不只是陈立农好的身体，还有他在从以前的创伤里强行建立起的铜墙铁壁。  
“不要了…不要了…”  
陈立农像是感觉到了对方偏执的意图，毫无招架之力地被顶到忍不住开口求饶，在几次又深又长的冲刺后终于两个人同时迎来了高潮，这冲击力极大的余韵爽得人脚趾都蜷起来。  
范丞丞一下一下地亲吻着陈立农汗湿的脸，想告诉他陈立农眼角垂泪的样子不会让人看不起只会让人想保护他，想告诉陈立农人的生理和心理都像这样有极限所以面对脆弱的自己没有什么好羞耻的，但更想告诉陈立农自己是真的爱他。  
所有的情感混沌地搅在一起，开口却只有笨拙的半句话，“…农农…”

他以为陈立农会一拳490挥过来，却没想到那人不顾着腰酸，勾住自己的肩膀和人鼻尖相贴，平常总是抿起的薄唇勾起一个魅惑的笑容，一点点含上范丞丞的下唇像是在品尝多汁的橙瓣，“…我也…我也爱你。”  
你嘴最笨，我却都懂。  
就像你也懂装不懂地守护着我的伪装，而我懂装不懂地心存感激。  
如果说第一轮是在酒力和药效下催发的发泄，那第二轮简直就是被陈立农一句话勾起的天雷地火。  
范丞丞像是想证实什么似的发疯一样地压着陈立农从床上滚到铺着地毯的地上，任陈立农踢打威胁都不放开，“…范…范丞丞你…唔…你再这样你明天死定了！”  
“我现在觉得…满足到这一秒就死掉，也没关系。”范丞丞觉得陈立农现在的每一句话明明语气凶巴巴的，听起来却像撒娇一样催情，是啊，连陈立农平常一副要全世界承认他最帅最Man的傲娇冷淡样子自己都觉得可爱，现在这幅只有自己能看到的又羞又气的沉迷媚态简直让自己喜欢到要疯掉。  
败给这个人了。  
陈立农听到自己心底的声音，他其实一直都知道范丞丞是宠着自己，明明他才是含着金钥匙出生的大少爷，却毫不介意地憨笑着把自己的自尊捧在心上…其实现在看来，好像不那么好强也不会死，但是如果哪天真的失去这个对自己那么好的人才是要死…  
陈立农数不清自己射了几次，到后面的时候简直像是下半身要失去知觉一样，快感麻木地鞭挞着神经，他挣扎着想要往后爬，却被一把捞回来重新进入。  
“啊…！你什么时候…把…套取了…”陈立农感觉到那不佳隔阂的粗热酮进来，整个人腰塌软下去，控制不住的泪水挂在长长的睫毛上，手无力地揪着地毯。  
因为觉得伸手进去清理很羞耻，陈立农向来是要求戴套的，而范丞丞也从来依他，直到现在陈立农才后知后觉地感觉到对方的性器因为肌肤之亲更涨大了几分，每一根经络都有存在感的感觉让陈立农头皮发麻。  
“乖，喝得有点多…戴着套…不好射…”范丞丞一边哄人一边毫无歉意地肆意顶弄，睾丸把陈立农的臀部都拍红了，每次陈立农试图扭腰跟上范丞丞的节奏却又被毫无章法的打乱，泪水和唾液乱七八糟地湿了平常连每根头发都要注意角度的臭美小王子的脸，流到脖子上又被范丞丞吮去。  
“给我…呜…停下…”  
“你…太过分了啊啊…”  
“呜…不要了…”  
“丞丞…丞丞…  
陈立农终于顾不上任何面子地哭出声，在情事终于结束后被范丞丞揽到胸前时还哭得喘不过气，一半是生理原因泪腺有点失控，另一半是气得———妈的范丞丞你这个大猪蹄子叫停都停不下来的打桩机等睡醒就死定了！  
等两个人用最后的体力和理智草草清洗完倒在床上沉沉睡去时，范丞丞的手轻轻地捏着陈立农的耳垂，是最熟悉的哄睡姿势，即使精疲力尽也像本能反应似的，要告诉这个自以为心理年龄30岁的缺乏安全感的小孩自己一直都在。  
而陈立农虽然心里已经把禽兽范丞丞胖揍了好几顿，却还是枕着对方的手臂把长手长脚的自己努力往对方怀里缩，还不忘在昏睡的前一秒不情不愿地吧唧一口亲上对方的嘴。哼，你就仗着农哥宠你。

第二天醒来的时候范丞丞因为宿醉头痛，而陈立农因为被折腾了一晚上除了头哪都痛。  
酒醒后回想起自己做了什么的范丞丞闭上眼睛装死，昨晚他差点拆了陈立农，今天陈立农飞卸了自己不可。  
“你别装睡了。”陈立农的嗓子都还是哑的，不耐烦地抬起脚踢了踢范丞丞，却因为肌肉的牵扯疼得嘶了一声。  
本来只想由装死变为紧张地装死的范丞丞听到陈立农痛得抽气的声音还是一个鲤鱼打挺就坐起来了，“媳妇儿你没事吧？”  
“你觉得呢？”陈立农看了一眼自己身上惨不忍睹的红痕和牙印，如果不是他抬不起腿一定真的把这个禽兽踹下床，自己身体的每个关节都在抱怨起昨夜的纵欲过度，后面那个被使用过度的地方更是一言难尽。“范丞丞你真行，咬我，按着我，掐着我脖子，叫你停都不停…”  
“我错了！”范丞丞在床上一个跪，缩过去就要给陈立农揉腰却被瞪得缩回手，只好夸张地抱头忏悔，“我昨晚真的喝多了，我怎么能做出这种事呢！”  
实际上看着陈立农这一幅惨遭蹂躏的样子和对方的叙述，范丞丞简直忍不住在心里给昨晚的自己竖起一个大拇指，奈斯啊雄Dei把自己平常敢想不敢实施的全都做了一遍。  
而且比起这个他更不敢直说“而且昨晚你那么热情，还不是有爽到”，他怕巨农先生的小心脏受不了这个刺激。  
“你给我禁欲一个月。”  
“不能啊！媳妇儿我真的错了！”  
“谁是你媳妇！”陈立农用自以为很凶的表情龇牙咧嘴了一下，“两个月！”  
“不不不息怒息怒！农农！巨农！Man帅有型农！…老公！”范丞丞扑过去委屈巴巴地抱住陈立农，开玩笑，两个月和要他自宫有啥区别！  
看着难搞实际上超好哄的陈立农假装自己才没有突然高兴，“那你这个月都喊老公，我就不禁欲你那么久了。”  
“行行行，我的老公超帅，笑起来时超帅…”范丞丞哼起儿歌逗得陈立农努力绷住脸不笑，眼角的褶子却出卖了主人的开心。  
什么？面子？这些五五六六七七八八的东西有农农高兴重要？山东男儿都是能屈能伸的好汉，只要脸皮够厚，你看卜凡顶着一张家暴脸还不是到处喊人宝宝。

之后的一个月，众人就看着范丞丞时不时一脸傻笑地喊陈立农喊老公，而本来要求他这样喊的陈立农却还是听得耳朵红红的，“好了啦你正常喊我！”  
“这又是什么00Line的XXJ情趣？”蔡徐坤无奈。  
“不知道。”黄明昊忿忿地吞下一口，便宜范丞丞了。  
“都说了让农农远离范丞丞，近猪者傻近墨者黑。”朱正廷觉得自己这表弟今天也缺少社会的毒打。  
其实是陈立农根本舍不得推开范丞丞啊。

 

END

啊这个漫长的车终于开完了  
求！评！论！

 

 

范丞丞*陈立农

（这个是陈立信，不是甜农！不喜勿入！）

车！醉酒被下药忠犬攻*冷淡别扭单纯受

未成年自觉下车，上车请评论

 

“你确定这样真的好吗？”徐圣恩看着黄明昊往范丞丞酒杯里加的药，万年一次有点良心发现。

“有什么不好的，助兴之药，不长期服用又不伤身。”黄明昊一边摇晃着杯身让药粉溶解一边频频回头观察去盥洗室的范丞丞有没有没回来，“谁叫他一直跟我说农农太冷淡都不让他碰，我可是为了兄弟两肋插刀了，这药不好拿。”

我看你是要坑兄弟被插两刀。

徐圣恩想起范丞丞一脸得瑟地公开他和陈立农关系时他们仨也是在这个酒吧，那人把陈立农吹得天花乱坠什么超可爱超优秀超会照顾人，结果脑子里已经脑补了要不要告范丞丞诱拐未成年正太的徐圣恩最后的意识是看着一个不苟言笑的比他们所有人还高的黑衣青年毫不费力地用目测起码490的怪力拉走了烂醉的的范丞丞。

酷盖。社会。惹不起。

所以现在范丞丞抱怨陈立农总是不愿意给他压的时候，徐圣恩真的一丁点都不意外，一丁点都不同情，甚至还想问他一句心里有没有点Balance。

“不是，你这样真的能促进两人感情吗？”徐圣恩觉得自己没见过比范丞丞更傻的人，也没见过比黄明昊更损的人，给自己兄弟下药来解决问题这人干事？

“如果促进了，那就是我温州小机灵日行一善。”

“那如果…农农因为这事把范丞丞飞了呢？”

“那就是我普渡众生了。”黄明昊露出一个狡黠的笑容，“你个糙直男不懂，农农真的只是看着冷淡，实际上超可爱。”

“你们又在说些什么？”范丞丞坐回来，想也没想就拿起杯子继续喝了，“你们能不能行了？主意也出不出来，酒也不能喝…喝啊！说好的借酒消愁呢？”

“你少喝点吧丞哥，一会儿你家那位看着你喝醉回去又小眼一耷拉把你直接锁门外…”徐圣恩话还没说完就被打断了。

“你才小眼！你睁没睁开都看不清地那种！”范丞丞完全抓错重点，用两根手指把自己的眼睛撑大，“你见过这么明亮的下垂眼吗！你见过这么温柔的单眼皮吗！你…”

“喝喝喝！就你有男朋友了不起啊！”看着范丞丞把下药的酒一饮而尽后黄明昊也来劲了，举起杯子继续灌，“来！不醉不归！”

一直到范丞丞感觉脑瓜子疼，坐在车上扯开领带也接不了身上一阵阵燥热的时候，他才意识到了这不仅仅是醉酒。

完蛋陈立农会不会真的直接把自己锁门外吧。

不能吧…明明应该担心自己的处境，但范丞丞一想到陈立农的神情和模样只觉得药效在加速发作，“师傅…麻烦开…开快一点。”

 

“让我做好不好…我难受…”范丞丞感觉身体的燥热一股股地涌动，就像海底火山爆发前从裂缝里咕噜噜冒出的气泡一阳。

“不做。”陈立农不耐烦地推开黏过来的人，呼在脸上的酒气让他觉得很不舒服。

“可是我好难受…”范丞丞撑着头，那张严肃起来时霸总得不得了的俊脸配上此刻低落委屈的表情又压抑到爆炸的低音让整个房间的空气都要变得燥热了，“…不解决的话会死掉。”

陈立农被喝醉酒后力气奇大的范丞丞压在大床上胡乱亲吻，那不老实的双手已经滑进衬衣下摆开始点火，虽然很生气对方出去喝酒还没警惕性到别人下药，但看着对方一路跌跌撞撞地忍到回来而且明明下嘴已经不知轻重地留下好几个红印子还没随便找个人抒发欲/望而在这里一遍遍央求自己又莫名心软，一用力把范丞丞推开，“去客厅。”

范丞丞虽然醉得厉害但也听出了陈立农的坚决，“…我…我不要睡客厅。”

陈立农认命地闭上眼睛，明明刚刚差点进门就被强奸的是自己，为什么范丞丞这样委屈的表情他却承受不住，认命地自己解开皮带，“卧室没KY了，五秒内你从客厅拿不过来的话就不做了。”

 

等范丞丞用百米冲刺的速度把KY拿回卧室时，陈立农正在扯着自己的领带，嘟囔着就不该把醉汉放进房间。

领带刚扯掉就被从身后抱住，范丞丞修长的手指抚摸过陈立农突起的喉结，在陈立农刚把衬衣扣子解开时就一个猛扯，质量上好的布料倒是没有裂开，但是卡在臂弯处勒出红痕，陈立农有点火大地瞪了范丞丞一眼，“我的衣服！”

“那件衣服又不好看…”换成平时范丞丞被他一瞪肯定直接道歉了，但现在箭在弦上的醉汉毫无求生欲地把衣服粗暴地剥了下来，把人压回柔软的大床上在肩头烙下一连串急促的吻，“…你不穿最好看。”

陈立农本来一直在自我催眠不要和喝醉的人计较，但是在范丞丞直接进了两根沾满润滑剂的手指痛得他身体一缩的时候还是差点没一脚把人踢开，“你醉成这样…你到底知不知道你在干嘛！”

其实后半句“你弄疼我了”陈立农硬是没好意思说，范丞丞虽然神经大条又时常脱线可是体贴起来从来没话说，每次求欢的时候自己冷脸相对对方也毫不气馁地像大型金毛一样半哄半骗地把自己拐上床伺候得舒舒服服的，陈立农爱死了对方满足自己虚荣心的样子，就像他也只是表面看着冷淡但从来学不会真正拒绝恋人的要求一样暗搓搓地互宠，他和范丞丞好上时这个人已经对外范泽言对内福西西了，现在这个急躁粗暴的毛头小子倒是陈立农没见过的，一时间有点陌生，却又不可避免地觉得对方这不由分说的样子帅得要命。

范丞丞略带疑惑地看了陈立农一眼，手指熟门熟路地按上陈立农的敏感点，看着平常骄傲得像一只狮子一样的人弓起身子，“我只对农农你这样啊。”

就算沾染了酒气，范丞丞的眼睛也依然清澈无比，陈立农看着那双眼睛执迷地盯着自己时，突然伸手大力推开范丞丞。

以为对方突然反悔的范丞丞想也没想按着人又是一顿猛亲，陈立农要强得要死，每次做爱都得自己语气上用哄行动上用强才能让他张开双腿，毫无章法地一顿猛亲在他仅剩的记忆里是很好使的一招。

然而陈立农却强硬地挥开他，哑着嗓子，“…你给我起来。”

“我不…”范丞丞低哑着嗓子，他不明白自己现在这么难受为什么陈立农都不肯帮帮自己。

知道自己行为被误会的陈立农小小声地挤出几个字，“…你涨太难受了，我先帮你口一次。”

 

感动逞强一时爽，真正实践火葬场。

陈立农感觉自己嘴被塞得满满当当的时候其实上才含进去一半，他不擅长做这档子事，范丞丞平常舍不得或者也没胆子像现在这样按着自己脖子让自己给他口，咸腥的味道弥漫在鼻尖，好不容易吞进去完的时候陈立农感觉自己像是要窒息，然而范丞丞居然就开始动了，而且因为陈立农极少给自己口所以他的动作热切又激烈，没几下就顶得陈立农喉道酸软。

“唔…唔！”陈立农说不出话，范丞丞进出的动作让他整个头颅都被撞得发麻，来不及咽下的唾液被带出，略硬的耻毛刮红了陈立农的脸，然而范丞丞连偶尔被自己没收好的牙齿刮蹭了几下也全然不在意，整个人都是舒服得微眯起眼睛的样子，手都插进了陈立农短短的头发。

有那么舒服吗？被噎得想吐的陈立农被范丞丞这种投入又感动的表情惊到了，忍辱负重地干脆自己也闭上眼配合范丞丞的疯狂抽动，努力地伸出舌头舔舐性器上面的经络，听着对方满足的吸气声感觉到了一些成就感。

陈立农从来是拉不下脸做这种事的，身为Man帅有型的男人要是有一天别人说他会心甘情愿跪着帮人口，高雄小拳王能一拳打碎对方所有的牙，可是现在他居然因为范丞丞的满足也觉得满足，甚至开始反思对方是不是已经有这个想法很久了只是碍于对自己爆棚自尊心的维护一直没提过。

几次差点让陈立农吐出来的深喉后范丞丞终于射了出来，来不及完全退出因此白浊的液体沾染上陈立农的脸，平时被抓得一丝不苟才觉得自己形象足够成熟的大背头早就被弄乱了，散落在额前露出很久不曾被人看见的刘海造型，眼睛里都是被呛出来的泪水。

“你真的是农农吗…可是农农不会做这种事…”范丞丞露出一丝傻气的笑容，手揉搓着陈立农的脸。

范丞丞竟然会因为自己帮他口了一次就感动成这样吗，陈立农有点害羞地别过头，却还是习惯性地嘴硬，“下不为例。”

“嗯，是我的巨农没错。”没凶了一句不怒反笑的范丞丞心满意足地抱着陈立农亲了一口，重新开拓后一寸寸地挺入。

高温的肠壁包裹着硬挺的性器，范丞丞刚刚才恢复一点的理智一下子又被抛到了九霄云外，他没等陈立农完全适应就已经大开大合地动起来，一下一下像打桩似的把陈立农钉在床头，酒后的力度让陈立农还没来得及开口骂就被顶得说不出完整的话来，硕大的龟头一下下碾压过敏感点让陈立农的身体像连续被电击一样感受着令人头皮发麻的快感，“…你…你吃错药了啊？”

“对啊，我媳妇果然关心我…”范丞丞强壮的手臂抱着陈立农的腰进攻，对方嚷嚷着练了好久的肌肉全化成了弹性十足的胸肌，腰和腿还是细得不行，在现在紧绷的状态下肌肉呈现出好看的线条，催发着范丞丞本来就爆发的欲望。

XXX。

那句话TMD是问句吗？

陈立农简直被对方不以为耻反以为荣的态度和这个称呼气得要死，抬起头来一口咬在范丞丞肩膀上，范丞丞居然顺势推举着他的臀部把人往自己怀里带，伸出一只手强行捏着陈立农的脖子让他弯下高傲的脖脊接受自己的吻，下体因为体位的突然变化而进得更深入，陈立农喉间发出抑制不住的呜呜声，嘴巴却被严丝合缝地堵住。

范丞丞嘴里酒味散去带着他独有的薄荷香让陈立农忍不住沉溺其中，但是下身被戳到胃的感觉让他觉得羞耻，想挣开却又被按回怀里，在自下而上的顶弄中居然直接射了出来。

范丞丞的脸上都是汗水，亮晶晶地顺着他挺直的鼻梁往下淌，他看着平常骄傲地不可一世的陈立农此时哑着嗓子喊“不要了…”，却只想把人更深地拆开了吃入腹中。

范丞丞把刚高潮过神情涣散的陈立农又放回床上，架起一条长腿以十字交叉地方式顶入，压着对方敏感点划圈，陈立农完全顾不上面子什么的了拿起身下的枕头就往范丞丞脸上砸，“住手啊啊啊…！”

太丢脸了，被以这样完全看到交合处的姿势操到承受不住，偏偏自己的小穴还紧咬着不放这种认知简直碾压着陈立农的自尊，压根不敢相信也不能想象他泥泞湿滑的小穴被带出嫣红的媚肉配上他一副明明濒临崩溃还死死不求饶的倔强样子简直勾死人。

范丞丞直接挥开糊到眼前的枕头，不顾陈立农不可置信的反应，像狼一样狠狠入侵着。他当然知道陈立农是爱他的，但是陈立农始终没有不会展现出自己弱势的一面来给人心疼他的机会，但范丞丞现在往里一下一下戳着，仿佛现在在努力进入的不只是陈立农好的身体，还有他在从以前的创伤里强行建立起的铜墙铁壁。

“不要了…不要了…”

陈立农像是感觉到了对方偏执的意图，毫无招架之力地被顶到忍不住开口求饶，在几次又深又长的冲刺后终于两个人同时迎来了高潮，这冲击力极大的余韵爽得人脚趾都蜷起来。

范丞丞一下一下地亲吻着陈立农汗湿的脸，想告诉他陈立农眼角垂泪的样子不会让人看不起只会让人想保护他，想告诉陈立农人的生理和心理都像这样有极限所以面对脆弱的自己没有什么好羞耻的，但更想告诉陈立农自己是真的爱他。

所有的情感混沌地搅在一起，开口却只有笨拙的半句话，“…农农…”

 

他以为陈立农会一拳490挥过来，却没想到那人不顾着腰酸，勾住自己的肩膀和人鼻尖相贴，平常总是抿起的薄唇勾起一个魅惑的笑容，一点点含上范丞丞的下唇像是在品尝多汁的橙瓣，“…我也…我也爱你。”

你嘴最笨，我却都懂。

就像你也懂装不懂地守护着我的伪装，而我懂装不懂地心存感激。

如果说第一轮是在酒力和药效下催发的发泄，那第二轮简直就是被陈立农一句话勾起的天雷地火。

范丞丞像是想证实什么似的发疯一样地压着陈立农从床上滚到铺着地毯的地上，任陈立农踢打威胁都不放开，“…范…范丞丞你…唔…你再这样你明天死定了！”

“我现在觉得…满足到这一秒就死掉，也没关系。”范丞丞觉得陈立农现在的每一句话明明语气凶巴巴的，听起来却像撒娇一样催情，是啊，连陈立农平常一副要全世界承认他最帅最Man的傲娇冷淡样子自己都觉得可爱，现在这幅只有自己能看到的又羞又气的沉迷媚态简直让自己喜欢到要疯掉。

败给这个人了。

陈立农听到自己心底的声音，他其实一直都知道范丞丞是宠着自己，明明他才是含着金钥匙出生的大少爷，却毫不介意地憨笑着把自己的自尊捧在心上…其实现在看来，好像不那么好强也不会死，但是如果哪天真的失去这个对自己那么好的人才是要死…

陈立农数不清自己射了几次，到后面的时候简直像是下半身要失去知觉一样，快感麻木地鞭挞着神经，他挣扎着想要往后爬，却被一把捞回来重新进入。

“啊…！你什么时候…把…套取了…”陈立农感觉到那不佳隔阂的粗热酮进来，整个人腰塌软下去，控制不住的泪水挂在长长的睫毛上，手无力地揪着地毯。

因为觉得伸手进去清理很羞耻，陈立农向来是要求戴套的，而范丞丞也从来依他，直到现在陈立农才后知后觉地感觉到对方的性器因为肌肤之亲更涨大了几分，每一根经络都有存在感的感觉让陈立农头皮发麻。

“乖，喝得有点多…戴着套…不好射…”范丞丞一边哄人一边毫无歉意地肆意顶弄，睾丸把陈立农的臀部都拍红了，每次陈立农试图扭腰跟上范丞丞的节奏却又被毫无章法的打乱，泪水和唾液乱七八糟地湿了平常连每根头发都要注意角度的臭美小王子的脸，流到脖子上又被范丞丞吮去。

“给我…呜…停下…”

“你…太过分了啊啊…”

“呜…不要了…”

“丞丞…丞丞…

陈立农终于顾不上任何面子地哭出声，在情事终于结束后被范丞丞揽到胸前时还哭得喘不过气，一半是生理原因泪腺有点失控，另一半是气得———妈的范丞丞你这个大猪蹄子叫停都停不下来的打桩机等睡醒就死定了！

等两个人用最后的体力和理智草草清洗完倒在床上沉沉睡去时，范丞丞的手轻轻地捏着陈立农的耳垂，是最熟悉的哄睡姿势，即使精疲力尽也像本能反应似的，要告诉这个自以为心理年龄30岁的缺乏安全感的小孩自己一直都在。

而陈立农虽然心里已经把禽兽范丞丞胖揍了好几顿，却还是枕着对方的手臂把长手长脚的自己努力往对方怀里缩，还不忘在昏睡的前一秒不情不愿地吧唧一口亲上对方的嘴。哼，你就仗着农哥宠你。

 

第二天醒来的时候范丞丞因为宿醉头痛，而陈立农因为被折腾了一晚上除了头哪都痛。

酒醒后回想起自己做了什么的范丞丞闭上眼睛装死，昨晚他差点拆了陈立农，今天陈立农飞卸了自己不可。

“你别装睡了。”陈立农的嗓子都还是哑的，不耐烦地抬起脚踢了踢范丞丞，却因为肌肉的牵扯疼得嘶了一声。

本来只想由装死变为紧张地装死的范丞丞听到陈立农痛得抽气的声音还是一个鲤鱼打挺就坐起来了，“媳妇儿你没事吧？”

“你觉得呢？”陈立农看了一眼自己身上惨不忍睹的红痕和牙印，如果不是他抬不起腿一定真的把这个禽兽踹下床，自己身体的每个关节都在抱怨起昨夜的纵欲过度，后面那个被使用过度的地方更是一言难尽。“范丞丞你真行，咬我，按着我，掐着我脖子，叫你停都不停…”

“我错了！”范丞丞在床上一个跪，缩过去就要给陈立农揉腰却被瞪得缩回手，只好夸张地抱头忏悔，“我昨晚真的喝多了，我怎么能做出这种事呢！”

实际上看着陈立农这一幅惨遭蹂躏的样子和对方的叙述，范丞丞简直忍不住在心里给昨晚的自己竖起一个大拇指，奈斯啊雄Dei把自己平常敢想不敢实施的全都做了一遍。

而且比起这个他更不敢直说“而且昨晚你那么热情，还不是有爽到”，他怕巨农先生的小心脏受不了这个刺激。

“你给我禁欲一个月。”

“不能啊！媳妇儿我真的错了！”

“谁是你媳妇！”陈立农用自以为很凶的表情龇牙咧嘴了一下，“两个月！”

“不不不息怒息怒！农农！巨农！Man帅有型农！…老公！”范丞丞扑过去委屈巴巴地抱住陈立农，开玩笑，两个月和要他自宫有啥区别！

看着难搞实际上超好哄的陈立农假装自己才没有突然高兴，“那你这个月都喊老公，我就不禁欲你那么久了。”

“行行行，我的老公超帅，笑起来时超帅…”范丞丞哼起儿歌逗得陈立农努力绷住脸不笑，眼角的褶子却出卖了主人的开心。

什么？面子？这些五五六六七七八八的东西有农农高兴重要？山东男儿都是能屈能伸的好汉，只要脸皮够厚，你看卜凡顶着一张家暴脸还不是到处喊人宝宝。

 

之后的一个月，众人就看着范丞丞时不时一脸傻笑地喊陈立农喊老公，而本来要求他这样喊的陈立农却还是听得耳朵红红的，“好了啦你正常喊我！”

“这又是什么00Line的XXJ情趣？”蔡徐坤无奈。

“不知道。”黄明昊忿忿地吞下一口，便宜范丞丞了。

“都说了让农农远离范丞丞，近猪者傻近墨者黑。”朱正廷觉得自己这表弟今天也缺少社会的毒打。

其实是陈立农根本舍不得推开范丞丞啊。

 

 

END

 

啊这个漫长的车终于开完了

求！评！论！


End file.
